Sonic: Friendship is Power
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: A Sonic story with a MLP twist! Blaze has lost the Sol Emeralds in her future dimension and it's up to her and Silver to find them again...with some new friends by their sides! Alternative dimension, taking the place of the events of Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, and Sonic 06.
1. S1 E1: Making Friends in Knothole

**Hey there guys! S.T. here, bringing you guys another series. Some of you may be watching My Little Pony Friendship is Magic right? Of course! This is based off the series but with a whole Sonic twist to it. Sadly, there will be NO ponies in this story and no I'm not just copying lines from the actual show. That's just stealing copyright material! **

**Anyways hope you like it!**

Blaze the Cat was rummaging throughout every room in her palace (that she cursed under her breath about it for being so large). She check and recheck every room with her prize not found. While she was rechecking the kitchen for the third time, someone tapped her on the shoulder. This caused her to flinch, trapping the intruder in a headlock and placing a fireball to his face. However, she realized it was Silver and let go immediately.

"Nice to see you too." Silver said, rubbing his sore neck.

Blaze had been friends with Silver ever since he came to live with her as a kid, keeping the secret far away from her parents as possible. During that time, Blaze had ask for extra meals just so Silver can have a bite to eat and also played some games in the courtyard when the night was young. Years later, their secret was found out but her parents weren't angry and let him stay with open arms.

They had a few more adventures before Silver had to go back to his own dimension, leaving Blaze alone until a war erupted between some villages about taxes and he returned, helping to reason with the people. This just made them more angry and during the night they burned down the royal cats' home. Silver got up just in time to save Blaze but not enough to save her parents.

Through those rough days, Blaze's heart ache with sorrow and regret and the weakness to let Silver wrap some loving arms around her. The time traveling hedgehog was always there for her as she was there for him in their younger years.

"What is WRONG with you?" Blaze asked sternly, stomping a foot. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Geez, sorry." Silver said, getting up from the wooden floor. He walked over to the coffee machine and mumbled softly. "Can't a guy just get a cup of coffee?"

Blaze continued searching through the cabinets, tossing cans and boxes onto the floor and on Silver, which was unfortunate for him. Once a can of peaches pounded him on the head, spilling all of its corn syrup on his clean white quills, Silver sighed.

"You know, I'm not gonna let you make a hedgehog salad out of me so you might as well tell me what you're looking for." the hedgehog placed the torn can on the table in front of him before turning to his feline companion. Blaze sighed heavily and dropped to the floor, covering her face with her gloved hands.

"I can't tell you." Blaze sighed, removing her hands from her face and onto her knees. "This is my responsiblitity and I must do it alone."

"So was your taxes and guess who helped you with that?" Silver asked. When no response came out the cat! The hedgehog decided to answer it by pointing both thumbs to himself "This guy!"

"Okay! I'll tell you." the cat sighed, rolling her eyes and laying her head on her arms that laid on her knees. There was silence between the two for a few moments before Silver cleared his throat impatiently and Blaze groaned. "I lost the Sol Emeralds."

"Oh, that's great! Just great!" Silver heaved as they heard a ding from the coffee machine as a mug of the caffeine induced liquid popped out. "First you claimed to have lost them in the county fair when it was in your safe the whole time and now this!" he took a big gulp of the coffee before yelping, his tougue sticking out and tears flowing. "Ouchy ouchy! Hot drink! hot drink!"

Blaze sighed, getting off of the floor and taking the mug from Silver, pouring its contents into the sink carelessly. "Stop being a baby Silver and help me find the Sol Emeralds." the cat stated, her patience wearing thin.

Crossing his arms and pouting, Silver walked out of the kitchen with Blaze close behind. They check every other room again before giving up and laying in the courtyard, hopelessness visible in the princess' eyes. The telekinentic hedgehog stared at his friend worryingly as an idea popped into his head, a grin appearing on his head.

"Silver, what's your idea? You always look like a kid during the Winter Festival when you have an idea." Blaze sighed as Silver pouted, pointing to a light blue portal that was behind him. The princess saw this and looked confusingly at Silver.

"What?" Silver asked. "They were in my dimension last time so maybe they're in Knothole."

"Why would they be there?" Blaze asked, unaware why would the Sol Emeralds be in a small village such as the one he just mentioned.

"Just follow me." Silver said blandly, dragging a reluctant but unmoving princess into the portal, which closed from the Sol Dimension and into a new one.

The village didn't have very many people walking the street on this sunny afternoon but the place was so beautiful as if no wars had happened, no chaotic rampages had occurred over this beautiful village and it stayed like that for a few seconds until a giant robot appeared, causing all the villagers outside to retreat into the comfort of their own homes. They locked any lockable doors and window and boarded them up too for safety reasons.

"How is this protecting them?" Blaze asked, staring at a beaver family who were hammering some wooden boards up to their windows.

Silver shrugged. "I don't know but it looks like help is on its way." the princess' companion pointed to a blur that turned out to be a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and red shoes with a white stripe down the middle, a yellow buckle at the very end of it. The hedgehog grinned and stared directly into the robot's glistening blue glasses.

"Not so fast Egghead!" He shouted so that the person inside the robot could hear. "When are you gonna stop making robots that I'll end up destroying and fight like a real man?"

"Ooo burn!" Silver laughed, going into a suitcase he got from who know where and opened it. He was shocked to see a young raccoon girl with blue eyes wearing a light green and white tube top, black shorts, and orange and green sneakers pop out of the suitcase. "Marine, what are you doing here? Especially in my suitcase!"

"I just wanted to come along for the ride Silvah mate!" Marine said happily, hugging a confused Silver in the process. She turned to Blaze and then back to Silver then she bended down to the white hedgehog. "Who the girly? Is that your girlyfriend?"

Silver and Blaze both looked at each other and blushed at the same time, ended their gaze at one another. "NO!" Silver shouted, flailing his arms in his own stupidity. "This is my friend Princess Blaze and Blaze that-" He turned to Marine to give her a glance before turning to the princess. "-mongrel is Marine."

"Hello Marine." Blaze greeted, letting her hand out for a handshake. The raccoon slipped off her tan glove and spat in her hand. She was about to give her a handshake but Blaze quickly retreated from that appalling situation by scooting away from the girl as quickly as possible.

The blue hedgehog and the robot was watching that whole entire thing: seeing the purple cat run away from the disgusting behavior of the raccoon girl while the white hedgehog held a paper towel in his hands, running after the girls. The watching duo stared at each other and then at the scene in front of them.

"You know Sonic." a voice inside the robot said. "Maybe I'll destroy the town another time. Do you wanna come to my place for some pizza and chilidogs?"

"Sure thing Doc!" Sonic said smiling. "I'll meet you there." and with that the robot flew off into the distance and the blue hedgehog walked over to the cat. "Hey there!"

Blaze stopped running, letting Marine and Silver bump into her as the trio crashed onto the ground. The cobalt hedgehog laughed as he lend out a hand to help Blaze up, seeing the purple cat's dirt filled face. "Thank you." she said, dusting herself off and lifting Silver up.

"No problemo!" Sonic smiled. "My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?"

The cat was rather confused. Why would anyone be nice to a complete stranger? Especially since no one is out here and someone could kidnap you any second. She kept her composure since this guy was probably a hero since he stood up to the giant robot with a huge amount of confidence.

"I'm Blaze the Cat." she greeted, bowing to the heroic civilian. "And these are my companions Silver and Marine."

"That's Captain Marine to you! Now drop and give me twenty!" the raccoon barked, suddenly appearing out of thin air and spitting on Blaze's already dirty complexion. Silver picked himself up and sighed as he realized that the corn syrup from earlier has pretty much settled in his quills and now dirt is invading as well.

"Woah! You guys look terrible!" Sonic stated, causing some people to snicker from their houses. "Let me take you to my place to clean up!" he let out a hand to Blaze, which she quickly rejected.

"No thank you Sonic. We've had enough of-" Blaze started before being interrupted by Silver.

"What my friend means to say is that we'll love to get clean up and not run around like dirty hobos." Silver stated, the last part sounding stern as he looked towards Blaze's direction. The white hedgehog used his telekinesis to let Blaze take Sonic's hand and they went off to get to a shower and probably food.

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting my new pals stay here and get clean up Tails." Sonic said as Tails handed Blaze a cup of tea. The cat flinched when the azure hedgehog referred to them as 'pals'. Don't get her wrong, she loved the kind gesture but she didn't like people who would accept new people so quickly. While their clothes were being washed, Tails had given Marine and Blaze white robes to wear for the time being.

"No problem Sonic." Tails said happily as Blaze gingerly sipped her tea. "I'll do anything to help!" the orange two tailed kitsune turned his sky blue eyes to Blaze and asked. "So, what your names?"

"I'm Captain Marine mate!" Marine greeted, jumping off her seat and saluting. "And this is ma crew, Silver and Blaze!"

Silver smiled and waved as he ate the slice of blueberry pie that Tails gave him and Blaze simply nodded, taking another sip of her tea and sighing in content. The tea was amazing and it calmed her nerves of being around total strangers but it came back when she saw Marine staring at her.

"What?" Blaze asked the raccoon. Marine smiled as she placed a pirate hat on the cat's head.

"You're part of ma crew now mate!" Marine cheered. "You didn't say 'Marine, I'm not a part of your crew' or 'Get lost Marine! I don't like you!' so your in my crew now!" the raccoon began to dance happily with Silver, Tails and Sonic joining in.

Staring at them dance made the cat sigh, taking off the pirate hat. "That's it. I can't do this anymore." She got up as they were distracted, grabbed her clothes, changed into them and left the place.

The cool air calmed the cat's nerves as she left. Her sanity was wearing thin as she kept up her pace, thinking where would she go if her friend had sort of abandoned her to dance like a fool with Marine and two random dudes?! Suddenly she tripped, landing face first into the sandy pavement. She got up and grunted, rubbing her sore ankle as she looked around and found something shiny sticking out of the ground.

She was about to grab it until a white blur quickly swooped down and nabbed it in a blink of an eye. Blaze looked up to see a albino bat wearing a black jumpsuit with a pint heart chestplate and knee high boots. She sat on a tree branch and admired the blue Sol Emerald in her hands.

"My my my, what do we have here?" the bat asked, staring at her reflection in the gem. "It appear to be some sort of gem. Don't worry hon," she turned to Blaze. "I'll be taking good care of it."

"Give it back!" the cat demanded, flames of fury in her golden eyes.

"Oh, you want it?" the bat asked, leaning on the branch and dangling the Sol Emerald above the ground as Blaze nodded. "Then come get it!" and with that she flew off, causing a very angry cat to jump onto the branch the bat once stood and bounced off, flying above the bat and grabbing the emerald.

However, Blaze forgot about the landing procedure and fell face first onto the ground, letting the bat swipe the emerald."My my, aren't we the clumsy one." the white bat said, staring once more at her reflection in the Sol Emerald.

"Come on, just give it back to me!" Blaze shouted, getting up and dusting herself off. "It's my property!"

"Oh, no can do." the albino bat said, shaking her head. "You're leaving them out in the open, a perfect prize to steal." she then flew off quickly, leaving Blaze alone to consult on what torturous things she can do if the bat returned.

Suddenly, Blaze's ear jerked to hear some rustling from a bush. She turned to see the bush moving slightly with the breeze. To check her curiosity, the cat used her pyrokinesis to burn the shrub, causing a rabbit girl to jump out of the bush. A scream was still heard as a chao popped out, flying around trying to extinguish the flames.

"Stop, drop and roll Cheese!" the rabbit shouted to the chao. "Stop, drop and roll!"

However, the chao wasn't listening and kept flying in circles, screaming for dear life. Blaze sighed and grabbed Cheese by his red bow tie and blew the flames from his head. She lets the chao go but he pushs her into a hug, his way of saying thanks.

"Thank you Miss!" the girl exclaimed, running to her chao and hugging him. "I'm Cream and this is my very special chao friend Cheese."

"Chao!" Cheese said, waving to Blaze and hugging her again.

"No problem." Blaze said assuringly as the chao broke the hug. "Now if you excuse me, I have to find-" the cat was cut off as Cream grabbed Blaze's wrist and flew off, Cheese following.

They reached a small house at the top of a hill and flew to the ground, Cream running up to the door and knocked, still dragging Blaze in the process. The door opened to reveal a larger rabbit holding a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Why hello there!" the older rabbit greeted to Blaze as she turned to Cream. "Dear, is this your new friend?"

The cat flinched yet again as the younger rabbit nodded. "Yes Mama, can she come in?"

"Of course sweetie!" the adult rabbit replied, letting Cream cheer as she dragged Blaze inside with Cheese. "Do make yourself at home."

Blaze sighed as she looked around the house. Cream colored walls with photographs on it, the plush light orange carpet that she rubbed against as Cream pulled her along, the soft white sofa that the girl placed her on as she rushed into the kitchen with her mother.

This has been a long afternoon and the cat rubbed her temples as a headache was coming on. She had to leave this place so she can find the Sol Emeralds but she didn't want to hurt Cream's feelings so she stayed for a little while longer. The mentioned rabbit came back with her chao holding a tray of cookies shaped as letters. Blaze looked more closer at them and noticed that they spell out 'We Love You Blaze'

"This is for saving my chao!" she explained as Blaze couldn't help but smile.

"It was no problem, really." Blaze confirmed but Cheese shook his head and handed the tray to Cream to hug the cat for the third time today. "Now, I have to go." she got up and was about to go when the young rabbit and her chao grabbed her, begging her not to leave. The cat softly groaned and sat back down, eating the cookies rather quickly.

The two youngsters rushed upstairs as Cream's mother came over to Blaze, giving her a cup of warm green tea. The princess nodded her thanks and took a sip, sighing in satisfaction. "Is there anything else I can get you-" she stopped, trying to ask for the feline's name.

"Blaze." she stated politely. "And no thank you."

The rabbit nodded. "Okay. But if you need anything just call." she walked into the kitchen but then came back out. "Oh and by the way, my name is Vanilla."

The cat nodded as Vanilla went back into the kitchen. Blaze grabbed the rest of her cookies and walked up the staircase. The cat thought that the older Mobian wouldn't mind her using their shower. She needed to get cleaned up again anyway. Grabbing a towel and a washcloth from the nearby pantry, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

* * *

As she placed her hair back in a standard ponytail, Blaze looked out the window to see night had fallen throughout the land. The cat groaned, realizing that she hadn't captured one measly emerald and sulked as she went out of the guest room and downstairs into the living room to see Silver, Marine, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and an unknown pink hedgehog talking and laughing.

"Silver?! Marine?! Sonic?! What are you guys doing here?" Blaze asked as the laughing from the group died down.

"Oh hello Blaze," Vanilla smiled at the cat. "Sonic was telling us about one of his adventures. Care to join us?"

Blaze sighed as she sat down next to the pink hedgehog and stared at her. She wore a red dress with boots and headband of that same color. She was holding onto Sonic tightly as the male hedgehog sighing, trying to pry the female off but to no avail.

"Sonic give up!" the pink hedgehog said with glee and a twinkle in her eye. "This time you're mine~!"

"Amy, I know you're one of my biggest fan but can you please let me go!" Sonic asked, begging for her release.

"No! I'm never letting go!" Amy proclaimed, hugging Sonic even tighter causing him to gasp for air. He muttered a cry for help to Blaze and the cat sighed, pushing the pink hedgehog on the floor. Amy growled at the cat, causing Blaze and the others to look at her strangely.

The princess groaned and looked at you, the readers. "Kill me now..."

And that's how the adventure began.

**This one's a long one but I hope you enjoyed it. This makes up episodes one and two. I'm trying to make this as short as possible by doing this so...yeah.**

**~Shadsys Teddy OUT!**


	2. S1 E2: The One Whom Wields The Tickets

**This is episode three of the MLP series: The Ticket Master and you may also notice that this has to do with tickets so...yeah...no comment.**

Blaze woke up the next day with Marine's foot in her face. Since the rabbits had only two guest rooms, the boys slept in one room and the girls the other (minus Amy, Sonic and Cream since the rabbit had her own room and the two hedgehogs left to their own homes.)

Blaze angrily sighed about how lucky Silver was to have his own bed to sleep in and not having to share with Marine, who was kicking her cheek and taking up all the room. The cat had no other choice and pushed the raccoon off the bed carelessly, getting up and walking straight to the bathroom. As the shower turned on, Marine got off the floor and plopped herself onto the bed.

The scent of chocolate got the girl right back up as she dashed downstairs, leaving Blaze to make up the bed. When Marine got there, she saw Silver eating a breakfast sandwich contently and Cream eating cereal alongside Cheese. Vanilla was in the kitchen, sprinkling chocolate chips on a stack of pancakes when she saw Marine.

"Good morning sweetie." she greeted Marine as she grabbed the plate that had the breakfast food on there. She then walked to the table and handed Cream the pancakes. "What would you like for breakfast?"

The raccoon took a seat beside Cheese and thought for a moment. What would she want for breakfast? No eggs since she ate those with a milkshake yesterday. She wasn't in the mood for waffles since she always thought they would nag her about their perfect square holes. And she didn't want pancakes since everyone else was getting them when an idea struck her like a lightning bolt.

"Cinnamon buns!" Marine exclaimed as Cheese clapped his stubby hands and whispered something in Cream's ear.

She nodded and called her mother. "Mama, can Cheese get some cinnamon buns too?"

"Sure he can!" Vanilla complied, sprinkling a layer of cinnamon on ten jumbo rolls. She turned to Silver. "Silver, would you like anything else with your sandwich?"

"Yes, a glass of orange juice would be nice." Silver stated politely as Vanilla placed the cinnamon rolls in the oven and walked to the fridge to grab the orange juice.

Meanwhile, Blaze was making her way down the steps. "Good morning everyone!" the cat called as everyone looked over to her and smiled.

"Morning Blaze." Vanilla greeted as the others continued eating. "Is there anything you want for breakfast?"

The princess thought about it before shaking her head. "No thank you, I'm not really hungry at the moment." she walked over to Silver and leaned against his chair. "So Silver, what did I get in the mail?"

The white hedgehog sighed as he snapped his finger and moved his breakfast to reveal a stack of envelopes. He picked them up and searched through each one. "Let's see. Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills." the hedgehog conducted, placing all the bills into a hole that takes them to Blaze's mailbox. "The nineteenth edition of Chao Monthly." he picked up the magazine and looked confusingly at Blaze. "Why do you even have this?"

"I was waiting for my parents to give me a chao for Christmas and they never did." Blaze shrugged, shedding a tear after one of her beloved dreams being crushed. Silver, Marine and Cheese stared at the cat for a moment before Cream took the magazine from the hedgehog and began flipping through the pages.

"Well, there's an envelope here from Movies Inc. but I don't-" The hedgehog started before Blaze snatched the object from his hands and tearing it open, revealing a letter and two tickets. She threw away the letter and read the label on one of the tickets, squealing in delight. "What is it?" Silver asked, turning in his seat to look at the cat.

"I got two tickets to go to whatever movie I want and whatever theater I want." Blaze confirmed brightly, a huge smile on her face. She grabbed Silver's shoulder and grinned so wide that the white hedgehog's eyes burned with just a glimpse of it. "Picture it. Me and you seeing 'The Burning Bullet'."

"Wait, did you say 'The Burning Bullet'?" Silver asked as Blaze nodded happily. "The one about the cowboy burned himself to death but revived as a flame ghost?" the cat nodded again, causing her friend to sigh.

"Blaze," Silver said, shaking his head. "as much as I love seeing you smile, I just want to tell-" he was cut off with Blaze shushing him harshly.

"Silver! No spoilers!"

"But Blaze-"

"I said no spoilers!"

With that, Blaze walked outside happily, gently closing the door behind her. The sweet scent of cinnamon had put a smile to Silver's face as Vanilla popped the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. The white hedgehog grinned and ask the older rabbit. "Hey Vanilla, do you mind if I have one?"

* * *

Blaze was moving with a skip in her step as she headed into town, thinking of who to take to the movies. Neither Cream or Marine can go because they'll most likely be scarred for lives or think up a bizarre stunt based off the movie. Silver didn't wanna come, Amy would-wait isn't that her over there?

The cat looked over to see the mentioned hedgehog crying her eyes out. Blaze walked over to her, bending down and comfort Amy. When the hedgehog looked up to see who was there to aid her, she gasped to see the two tickets in the cat's hand. Amy got up and took the tickets from Blaze, making the cat look at her in anger.

"Where did you get these?" Amy asked, reading the labels on the tickets.

"That's not important." Blaze stated, snatching her tickets back. "The point is that they're mine and if you want to come to the movies, you're going to have to see 'The Burning Bullet' with me."

"Ew, no!" Amy shrieked, snatching the tickets from Blaze. "Sonic and I are going to see 'Love Without Lies'. It about a teenage girl who teaches her boyfriend to tell the truth. It's very heartwarming." the hedgehog dreamed about her and Sonic together in one place. For one purpose. To see him NOT run away.

Blaze yawned, taking her tickets back from the daydreaming hedgehog. "If you wanna see that movie then why didn't you just buy the tickets yourself?" the cat asked causing Amy to sigh.

"That's exactly why I need those tickets!" the hedgehog declared. "They're sold out everywhere!"

"Well, that's your problem. You're not gonna just take my tickets and-" Blaze started to say until Amy took the tickets back and began running. It was unfortunate for the tween that she couldn't run fast enough because behind her, Blaze charged and flipped over her, grabbing the tickets in the procedure. She landed safely on her feet and ran off towards Tails' house.

When she got there, she saw Sonic drinking a cup of fruit punch and sitting on the wing of the plane as the kitsune was tinkering under it. The blue hedgehog gasped frightfully when he saw Amy right behind Blaze and was about to run for it if the pink hedgehog didn't see him while she was panting heavily. She grabbed a hold of him and hugged him.

Blaze gasped and was about to run off when Amy tackled her onto the ground. "Give me those tickets!" the pink hedgehog cried, trying to grab the tickets as the feline moved it away. "Give me those tickets!"

"Tickets? For what?" Sonic asked, causing the two females to stop their tussle. Snatching the tickets while the cat was distracted, Amy walked over to Sonic to show him what the fuss was about.

"These tickets are for you and me to go see 'Love Without Lies'. It's-" Amy started before Sonic took the tickets from her and investagated them more closely.

"No way Amy, me and Tails are gonna see 'The Iron Daredevil'. It's a documentary but I saw the trailer and it looked pretty sweet!" Sonic exclaimed, causing Amy's heart to break and Blaze's soul to die.

"Can't you guys just get your own?!" Blaze asked angrily, getting off the ground and taking her property back.

Tails came from under the plane and walked over to the group, his gloves and face covered in oil. "They're sold out." he responded "We went to every place that sold tickets but they just didn't have anymore." the fox sighed. "And I really wanted to see it."

Sonic stared at Tails' sad expression but smiled when he saw Blaze look at her tickets and to Tails. She looked Sonic's way to see a glimpse of his smile before he turned away quickly.

"Nice try Sonic." the princess stated, staring at Sonic who was looking at his shoes. "I'm not handing over the tickets just because your best friend is disappointed that you two can't-" she was cut off by Sonic quickly grabbing the tickets and running off. Blaze got pissed and chased after him.

Amy just stood there for a while, letting a lone tear slide down her left cheek as Tails went back to work. "Did Sonic just ditch me?"

"Pretty much." Tails said nonchantantly, grabbing a screwdriver and continuing his work.

The pink hedgehog then rushed after the two so quick that the kitsune didn't hear her leave.

* * *

Blaze and Sonic were running after each other, the blue blur taking the lead with the feline princess close behind. As they passed by a few trees in the park, a white blur swooped by Sonic, grabbing the tickets and causing the hedgehog to skid into a halt. The cat bumped into him, making her fall on her rump and look to where Sonic was looking at to see the white bat from yesterday.

"Hey there." the bat waved, smiling at the two. "Look what I found."

"Rouge, would you be so kind as to giving those to me?" Sonic asked, causing Blaze to slap him upside the head.

"No thank you Blue." Rouge said, smirking. "These are illegal tickets and I have to return them to G.U.N. immediately."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Blaze asked as the bat flew down to them.

"You'll just have to take my word for it. I left the files at HQ." the albino explained. Blaze stared at Rouge angrily, taking back her tickets.

"I don't believe you." the cat stated firmly, studying the bat for a second before asking. "And where's my Sol Emerald!?"

"What? This bad boy?" the thief asked, taking the gem out of her pocket as the cat nodded. "Well, I can't give it to you. The Commander had told me to watch this gem since six similar objects have been causing quite a lot of parole around Mobius. Eggman may end up using them for no good."

The cat groaned. "But they're MINE!"

"Oh well, there's surely nothing I can do." with that the bat flew off, leaving Sonic and Blaze alone again. Suddenly, Rouge came back and stated. "By the way, I still need those tickets."

Blaze glared at her. She grabbed a rock from the ground and set it on fire, throwing it at the bat. "GET LOST!" she shouted as Rouge dodged the inanimate object and quickly flew away.

Sonic looked over at Blaze and smirked, seeing that she was distracted and made his mark, dashing off and grabbed the tickets. The pyrokinetic sighed and ran after the blue blur, hoping that he'll sooner or later get tired from running.

"SONIC!" the said hedgehog screached to a halt but didn't entirely stop before Amy attacked him. Blaze stopped too, seeing the right oppurtunity to get her tickets. The female hedgehog had the tickets in her hands until a orange blur took it. It was Marine, swinging from a tire swing as if it was a vine.

"FREEDOM!" she said as she swang, jumping off and landing on her feet. Blaze ran up to her and took the tickets harshly. "What?" the young girl asked.

"Why are you taking my tickets?" Blaze asked, unaware of why an lively little girl like her would want with them.

"I'm trying to see this movie called 'C.P.R.' but I need an adult to come with me so I'm taking Cheese. Since he's an adult in chao years, hopefully the theater employees won't mind." Marine stated as Sonic laughed while Amy and Blaze stared at each other.

"Marine, chao aren't allowed in the theater anyway so how are you gonna get in?" the princess asked while Marine's smile deflated.

"Ya know Blaze mate, I haven't really thought about that..." she stated sadly, scratching the top of her head in thought. Suddenly Blaze's phone began to ring, she picked it up and saw that she had a text message. She read it over and gasped, nearly dropping her phone.

"Rouge was right."

**I hope you enjoyed this! By the way, some of the characters from this aren't playing as characters from the MLP series so you'll sooner or later know that...**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	3. S1 E3: The Emerald Sitter

Knuckles was at his usual post, guarding the giant gem known as the Master Emerald in the shrine on Angel Island. He was snoozing the day away when suddenly he felt a sight amount of weight on his face. His violet eyes opened to see that an envelope was on his nose. The echidna grabbed it and used his sharp canines to rip the top of the envelope off so that he could swiftly grab the parchment to read it.

_Dear Knuckles,_

_I know we hadn't talked in a while but I just wanted to know if you can come help babysit Kneecaps with me while your parents are on a business trip for the weekend._

_Thanks a bunch,_

_Julie-Su_

Knuckles smiled a little as he read the letter. He hadn't seen his baby brother or Julie-Su in a while and it would be worth the trip. Just one problem entered his mind: If he was gonna go, who would watch his beloved Master Emerald? With no time to lose, the red headed echidna glided off the island in order to find an emerald sitter.

As he glided into town, he thought who would be the suitor to watch the powerful gem. Sonic is too irresponsible since he'll probably try to run off somewhere, leaving it unprotected for Rouge or Eggman to steal. Amy would just leave to look from Sonic unless he's with her but that wasn't likely. Tails...maybe.

As Knuckles landed safely on the ground, he ran off to Mystic Ruins to find the fox. Once he got there, he realized that it was quaint and quiet (excluding the light snoring). He lightly knocked and a loud groan substituted the snoring. Footsteps were heard as someone walked down the steps and opened the front door, revealing a very sleepy Tails. The kitsune rubbed his eyes in the unadjusted sunlight as he stared at the gullible guardian.

"Sorry to bother you Tails but if it's not too much trouble..." Knuckles stated, twiddling his thumbs as the two tailed kitsune looked at him strangely. "...could you watch M.E. for the next few days?"

Tails yawned softly and said. "Sorry Knuckles but I'm kinda busy. After my nap, I have to fix the town's lighthouse after Eggman made a robot out of it two days ago and I also gotta build that mansion in Green Hill Zone that Scrouge wanted me to make." Tails listed groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"That's okay, now you go get some shut eye." he replied in understanding. With that, the young fox closed the door and Knuckles headed out to find somebody else.

But who was the question. He thought it over as he walked to who knows where. He heard Sonic talk about this new cat that lives with Cream a couple of days ago, saying that she did the responsible thing to throw away the illegal tickets she bought. She seemed like the perfect sitter so he ran in the direction of the small cabin on the hill.

* * *

"How do you play this game again Marine?" Blaze asked as Cheese grabbed the dice and handed it to her. The cat, along with Marine, Silver and Cream were playing a little boardgame that the raccoon had made herself. It has confusing rules that nobody but Marine can understand, causing the other three players to repeatedly asked the creator of the game what to do.

"Mates, do I have to repeat mahself?" Marine asked as the others nodded, causing her to groan. "You have to use the dice to know how many places you have to move in order to reach that blank stone right there." the pirate lover pointed to the empty moldy stone on the board. "Then you'll have to pick a card to move on to the next course."

"But that's seven stones away and the dice only has six sides." Silver proclaimed as Blaze started to roll. It was a one and she went to the first stone, causing to sigh to realize that an arrow had hit her piece. "Oh Blaze, you dropped in the water. My turn!"

"Da means she has lost a turn." Marine explained to the white hedgehog and the cream rabbit. "She also have to return to your sinking ship." she placed Blaze's piece on the start next to Cream's as the cat groaned loudly and Silver rolled.

Six! He moved quickly to the sixth stone but only to realize that he got hit with a cannonball. Blaze laughed as Silver returned to start and Cream took the dice and rolled to get a four. Grinning, the young rabbit moved to the fourth stone...only to find out she got eaten by a alligator, which made the two teenagers laugh.

"Cream mate, you're out of the game since the gator ate the living crap outta you." Marine explained, causing Cream to walk away from the group sadly, Cheese following. "Alright, it's my turn!" the rambunctious raccoon took the dice and rolled, oddly getting a seven in which the two teens to look as if their little friend was an unknown species.

Marine moved those spaces to see that she reached the safety zone. She grabbed a card and read it aloud. "Congrats matey, you have beaten the knuckleheads that didn't make it. If you're the last one to make it here, you are a idiot. Now that won, you can watch your friends suffer until you're all ready to move on."

Blaze and Silver immediately left upstairs, leaving Marine alone with the game. Shrugging, she began picking it up until the doorbell rung and Vanilla ran to get it.

"Hello there Knuckles." Vanilla greeted, letting the echidna in and closing the door behind her. "Would you like some refreshments?"

Knuckles shook a gloved hand. "Nah, I'll be out shortly." he explained before asking. "By the way, have you seen a purple cat anywhere? I need to talk with her about an important matter."

"She's upstairs." the rabbit said, taking a tray of fudge brownies from the oven as the echidna rushed upstairs. Marine stopped what she was doing and rushed over to Vanilla, putting on some plastic gloves and moving the brownies from the tray to the display case.

The young raccoon licked her lips. "Excuse me Miss Vanilla mate, do ya mind if I have one of those?" she pointed to the brownies.

Meanwhile upstairs, Blaze was sitting in her room, reading one of Vanilla's books until Knuckles came in. She looked up at him and smirked. "You must be the echidna guardian Sonic was talking about." she got up from her bed and shook hands. "I'm Blaze."

"Knuckles." he greeted as the handshake died. "I need to ask you a favor. You see, I have to go babysit for my mom, who lives out of town for a few days and I'm wondering if could watch the Master Emerald for me?" he asked, causing Blaze to shake her head.

"Sorry, but Silver and I are going out to look for the Sol Emeralds later." Blaze stated apologetically, causing Knuckles to groan and walk out of the room. "Sorry..." the cat called.

Knuckles stomped downstairs while Marine was on the couch eating a brownie as he plopped onto the piece of furtiniture with her. The adventurous child got off the couch and jumped playfully on the echidna's stomach, causing him to grunt. "Ah, what's wrong Mr. Tomato mate?" she asked as he looked up at her.

"Go away little girl." the guardian stated sternly as he grabbed Marine and placed her next to him.

"Come on big fella, tell Captain Marine." the raccoon said reassuringly.

Sighing, Knuckles got up and stated his issue to Marine from start to finish. The girl listened intently through some parts of the story until the guardian flopped back on the comfortable couch. She smiled in understanding as an idea popped into her head. She told Knuckles that she knows the right person for the job and to meet the caretaker on Angel Island.

* * *

The red echidna paced back and forth impatiently, all of his stuff packed next to him at the bottom of the shrine. What was taking the caretaker so long? Sure it's only been six minutes, but he needed to get to the train station in four minutes or he'll miss his bus. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to put his fists up only to have to put them down to realize it was Marine.

Wait Marine?! She clearly stated to meet the caretaker here but if she's here then...no it couldn't be?! Could it?

"Surprise Mr. Tomato mate, I'm here ta watch your baby while you're gone!" Marine exclaimed causing Knuckles to face palm. Yep, his suspiscions were right and he didn't like that at all. He looked up to see that the little girl had a baby bag wrapped around her shoulder and a shirt that says 'Best Babysitter Ever!'. She bend down, thinking that she'll find the baby on the ground. "Now where the little tyke?"

"Up there." Knuckles said, gesturing to the top of the shrine to the Master Emerald.

Marine's mouth hung open as sweat started forming on her face. "Uh mate, do you mean behind that giant sparkling rock?" she asked nervously, turning to the echidna. He shook his head and glided off, leaving Marine stuck to look after a giant rock. This is gonna be one LONG weekend.

Watching Knuckles become a tiny red speck in the distance made Marine wish she hadn't asked about the echidna's problem but Marine couldn't back down now. She had a job to do with no time to waste. She ran up to the Master Emerald and stared at it eye to crystal like surface. It was like this for a while until gave got tired and leaned against it to rest.

Big mistake.

The Master Emerald began to roll, from off the shrine to off the island and into the waters. Marine gasped and rushed after it, falling off the island with the emerald and landing on top of it. As the raccoon landed, the water's peaceful pace quickened as they began being pushed towards a huge amount of rocks.

Taking in a breath of air, the raccoon dove into the water and tried her hardest to push the giant emerald back in the correct direction but it kept pulling it towards the rocks and she was getting tired. She pushed harder, swimming as quickly as possible but it kept moving towards the rocks.

She sighed as she concentrated really hard and pushed until she realized something. The rocks weren't behind her now. Great! As she went up for air, she heard a sound and it wasn't a good one. It was the sound of falling water, usually coming from...

"A WATERFALL!" she gasped, grabbing a tight hold on M.E. and pushed but failed. The waterfall was much too strong for the little girl. Sighing, she stopped pushing and closed her eyes to meet her unfortunate end that, for some reason, never came.

She opened one eye to see that she and M.E. were flying away from the waterfall by an invisible force. She looked down to see Silver and Blaze, the telekinetic hedgehog hositing the raccoon onto the slowly sinking island and placed the big gem back in its shrine.

Once the island was back in its original position, Knuckles came back to the island and tilted his head as he saw Marine completely wet.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked.

"I was just giving the big guy a good cleaning." Marine smiled nervously as Knuckles quickly examined the Master Emerald. After the emerald examination, the echidna smiled and gave the girl fifty rings. She quickly hugged Knuckles and was about to leave when the Master Emerald broke into a million pieces. The two Mobians looked at the broken object for a moment before Marine jumped off the island jumped off the island and then running for her life.

His left eye was twitching and he knew that, he was ready to punch in the little raccoon's head and he knew that, he wanted to yell and he did just that.

**"MMAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIINNNNEEEEE!"**

* * *

**Hope y'all like that! Marine's probably gonna get a terrible beating from Knuckles. Anyways PLEASE R&R and I'll see ya next time!**


	4. S1 E4 Sally's Visit

**This takes the place of S1 E4 Griffon the Brush Off of MLP!**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

A moonlit balcony in a castle was seen with a pair of Mobians ballroom dancing on it to the soft sweet melody that the violinist plays with ease. The two Mobians dancing was a blue hedgehog with green eyes wearing a white tuxedo and a blue tie while the other was a pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing a white ball gown with a crystal lining, which sparkled in the moonlight so magnificently. The Mobian on the violin was a thin lavender cat with a white collared shirt, black slacks and dress shoes.

The violinist played this song slowly and magically, making all the notes come together in perfect harmony as it should be. The male hedgehog held the female close as the melody grew sweet and soft, slowly but surely ending. The two hedgehogs applauded and then sat down on the plush chairs that stood by the table where a plate of spaghetti and meatballs waited patiently for them to enjoy it.

"Oh Sonic, this is absolutely gorgeous!" Amy exclaimed, placing a gloved hand on the table. "Thank you so much for bringing me here!"

"No problem for my dearest Rose." Sonic replied as he placed one hand above Amy's and the other to caress her soft, light crimson cheek. "I'll do anything for you!"

Amy giggled as he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush further. She turned to Sonic and grinned, nuzzling him. The violinist departed as they got up and stared at the beautiful view of Mystic Ruins from the balcony top. Its lovely greenery shone in the light of the castle along with the moon and Tails' small home could be seen in the mist of the trees.

"It's beautiful." the pink hedgehog marveled, staring in awe at the view.

"Yeah...definitely out of your league." the blue one muttered, a unexpected evil grin plastered on his face. Amy gasped. Sonic has never said something that rude especially not to her!

She turned to face her heroine...only to meet Sally's chestnut brown eyes. She was wearing a red and black salsa dress, makeup done and her dark brown hair rolled over her shoulders. The chipmunk clapped her hand in a rhythmic beat of an up tempo Hispanic song and Sonic suddenly appeared behind her and they began to tango together. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing and she wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare which turns out...she did.

* * *

Amy woke up to the beaming sunlight that filled the ruby colored room with light. Flickies were singing a beautiful tune at her beside window and, without thinking, she closed it. The birds flew away briskly, retreating to find a more suitable place to sing their song of the morning. She had no time to be happy, Sally had just ruined her dream...again.

Ever since Monday, Sonic had been going to the store and back, buying things like scented soaps and candles. She thought it was for her but that wasn't true. It was for Sally's trip back to Knothole on Saturday, which was today. She was taking the role of princess for a newly bulid city called Emerald City. Knothole's princess...well actually queen was entitled to Sonic's mother Queen Aleena and things had ran smoothly ever since she had taken the role.

The pink hedgehog walked slowly and groggily to the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the shower as she stood by the sink. She looked at herself and smiled a little but then frowned to realize that she had a major problem. Her hair was all frizzy and it went in all directions, her ears can't even be seen through it. Sighing, she jumped into the shower, throwing off her clothes in the process.

As she squeezed some of the vanilla shampoo into her palm, she thought over something. Does Sonic really like Sally more than her?

Of course not! Sonic loved her...not in the lovey-dovey way but at least she tries repetitively but with no success. What was she doing wrong?

"Maybe...I'm being too persistent." she said aloud, scrubbing her hair to its ability and suds forming in it. "But he never said anything like that so...I think I'm okay." She thought it over but it only drawn out a blank.

She placed her head in the warm water before grabbing another bottle and squeezing some of its pink contents out. The scent of roses filled her nose as she rubbed it in her hair. Out of all her favorite cleaning products, either for the house of herself, the conditioner takes the cake. Its scent is so elegant and it feels fantastic when she putting it in her hair. Once it was washed out, she grabbed the bar of soap and began cleaning herself deftly, unaware of what was happening that very moment.

* * *

Sonic and Tails was at the train station, walking impatiently for Sally's train to arrive. Sure, it was early in the morning and Sally had called them to inform that she won't be there until ten, something about helping out with something, but they wanted to get a early start.

"What if she forgets!?" Sonic shouted, causing his buddy to flinch on the bench they sat on. "What if the train leaves without her?" the blue blur got up and began to pace frantically.

Stage One: Stupid Worrying

"What if...she forgets her passport!?" Sonic sighed, deep with worry. "What if her train is delayed?! OR what if Knuckles and Shadow lets go of the welcome banner?"

Tails looked up to see the aforementioned duo, who were holding up the banner that says: Welcome Back Salty...wait Salty?

Stage Two: Running Away When Things Go Bad

"Shadow, why does the banner say Salty instead of Sally?" the kitsune asked as Sonic quickly looked to see the error and starting screaming hysterically, running away from the train station to its entirety. Knuckles looked at it too and scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't blame me! Knuckles was the one who wrote it!" the raven hedgehog stated defiantly, pointing a finger at the echidna.

"What? No I didn't! You did!" he shouted back as the black hedgehog scoffed and Sonic came running back towards them, only to run the same way again and screaming profusely.

"Please! My handwriting is NOT that messy!"

"Whose handwriting are you callin' messy! Not that it's mine...so you're making fun of your own handwriting! Heehee I'm smart."

"For once."

"What did you say?!"

As Shadow and Knuckles kept arguing and Sonic kept running around, screaming like a little girl who had lost her mother in the woods, Tails' left eye started to twitch. A bad sign.

Final Stage: Tails Takes Charge

* * *

A beautiful sapphire blue train had arrived at the train station and a red carpet with a golden acorn on it rolled out of it. Two robins came out of the train and blew into some trumpet that appeared out of nowhere.

"Here yee! Here yee!" one of them said as the other lowered his instrument. "Please bow for Princess-"

"Edward, stop it! I told you not to do that!" a voice declared as its owner, Sally, peered her head out the train cart. "Roll up the carpet and get back in here! I'm not all that special!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

The two did as they were told and quickly took their seats in the vehicle. The chipmunk grinned but frowned when she looked down at herself. Once she moved over so that you could see her outfit, you would do the same.

She wore a very ugly blue dress, almost entirely covered in blue sapphires and diamonds. As it glistened in the afternoon sun, it shone a bright light that would make someone blind in an instance. She groaned and pulled the outfit off roughly, loosing some of the gems off the dress and making the chipmunk's hair an untidy mess. Sally now had on her regular boots and vest on.

"Phew!" she exclaimed, wiping the sweat off of her face. "Now that that's over with, I-"

"Hiya Sally!" a voice beamed as the chipmunk looked down to see Tails, his baby blue eyes glistening with joy and childish innocence. Sally smiled and hugged the kitsune.

"Hey Tails, how are you? And where's Sonic?"

"Up here."

The two looked up to see Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow hanging upside down and tied up in the banner. The red echidna and the black hedgehog was still unconscious with large knots on their heads while the blue blur had a few bruises and a black eye.

Sally was almost speechless. "What happened?" she had to ask.

"Well...Tails here got mad at us for no reason and snapped." Sonic explained as Tails pouted and crossed his arms in defiance.

Sally chuckled as she unraveled the three males from their paper prison. They fell hard onto the ground as Knuckles and Shadow awoken before passing out again, leaving Sonic to get help from the chipmunk princess.

The three Mobians left the train station and headed for Tails' Workshop, unaware of a figure rustling in the bushes. Big's head with Froggy perched on it came out of the scrub.

"I knew taking a nap in a bush would come in handy!" he exclaimed as he saw Sonic, Sally, and Tails walk off. "Oh my GAWD! I need to call Amy about this!"

_Ribbit!_

"You're right...I don't know how to use my phone." he picked up a salmon and raised it to his ear. "Hello? Operator?"

_Ribbit Ribbit!_

"No Froggy, I'm not dumb like the readers think! I know what I'm doing! Gosh, I'm not a idiot!"

* * *

Amy knocked on Cream's doorstep and sighed. First she couldn't find anything to wear, then the bus fell off a random cliff and now she lost her purse. Blaze opened the door to see the distressed hedgehog and let her inside.

There, she saw Cream along with Silver and Marine. The tan and orange rabbit girl was flipping through the pages of a coloring book as Cheese flew up to his friend, a box of crayons in his stubby hands. The other two Mobians in the house were putting together a jigsaw puzzle.

However, it didn't seem like it since Marine was jumping up and down on the puzzle as Silver watched.

"If you stomp on the pieces hard enough than the puzzle would be easier to put together." the raccoon stated as she showed Silver the broken pieces, which he cringed at. She looked down and made the same face.

"Couldn't we have done it the simpler way?" the light grey hedgehog asked as Marine sighed, slowly walking upstairs.

Amy and Blaze sat on the couch and said nothing for a while, just staring at their friends. Blaze then couldn't take it anymore and asked politely. "What's wrong?"

"SONIC IS IN LOVE WITH THIS PRINCESS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO END THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND START ONE WITH ME!" she replied quickly and loudly, causing everyone in the living room and Marine, who had just brought glue, to stare at the pink hedgehog oddly. She then collapsed on the couch happily. "Oh my gosh, that felt so much better!"

"That's terrible!" Cream gasped as Cheese nodded, sitting down on his friend's lap.

"I know, Sonic can't just fall in love with a princess like that. The only way that can happen is that if he's royal and if her father likes him." Silver stated, giving him a glare from Blaze.

"But Sonic _is_ royal!" Amy exclaimed desperately.

"Oh, well does her father like him?"

"Yes...?"

"Then your dreams are crushed my friend."

With that, the pink hedgehog started to cry. Blaze sighed and turned to Amy. "Don't listen to him, just listen to your heart and tell him-"

"That's it! I can just break them up!"

"That's not a wise decision. Do you even know they're together?" suddenly Amy's phone started to ring, playing her kind of annoying theme. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?...Oh, Hi Big!...Yep...He was doing WHAT?!...Okay, I will!...Bye!" when she hung up, her grip tightened and her screen of her phone cracked. Steam blew out of her ears like a chimney and her face turned as red as a tomato. She felt the rage boiling inside of her as she smashed her phone on the floor and then bashed it with her Piko Piko Hammer.

The four others Mobians watched with interest and concern. None of them spoke at the moment since she looked like she wanted to throw a truck at something-or someone. After a while, Amy calmed down a little, her face was less red and her expression looked hurt. She sat down on the couch and cried onto her arms.

Cream and Cheese ran (or flew) over to her to comfort the pink hedgehog to their best ability as Blaze looked at Amy in worry.

Comforting people in need wasn't her specialities but she hated seeing people hurt. The lavender cat hesitated but decided to ask, a little frightened about how she react. "Amy?"

The mentioned hedgehog looked at the feline friend beside her and hugged her tight. Blaze flinched for a little while before hugging her gently, rubbing her back as she wept.

"Don't worry, we can help you. Just tell us what's going down."

The pink Mobian sniffled as she let go of Blaze and rubbed her eyes. When she was done, Amy stared at Blaze. Puffy and red jade eyes met gentle golden eyes.

"Okay," she had finally said, a little sniffle after each syllable. "it went like this..."

* * *

"Sonic, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sally asked as she stood at the top of the stairs. She wore a light blue helmet, shin guards, and elbow pads. A black skateboard laid beside her, rocking softly on its wheels. The chipmunk picked up the board and gulped as she stared down at the large staircase.

"I'm ninety-eight percent positive." he replied. "If Tails' pillow placement is correct, you have a more likely chance to safely land on the pillows."

"What about the other two percent?!"

"You're gonna lose your head or go launching into the window."

She gulped. "Really?!"

"Nope! About the 'lose yor head' one. The 'launching out the window' one is still a possibility."

Sonic ran to the window and opened it wide. Then he hid behind the couch beside Tails. The azure hedgehog gave the two-tailed kitsune a thumbs-up and the kid took out a remote and pressed a button. Just after that, the doorbell sounded and the skateboard started to skate slowly downstairs.

Sally tried stopping it by holding onto the rim of it but it grew small engines on the back and then it whooshes down the steps, the chipmunk still hanging on. She gasped as she sped by the pillow pile and flew through the house at a rapid pace.

The acorn princess began to scream for her two friends to help her as Sonic stared hopefully at Tails, who was ramming the button on the remote but not getting the results he wanted.

"Hey boys!" Sally yelled from the stairs as the board flew her back upstairs at sonic speed. "Would you mind not staring at me like confused puppies and HELP ME OUT!"

"We're trying!" Sonic and Tails said in unison as the fox bashed the button of the remote. It then broke off, falling to the floor with a faint thud.

"WELL TRY HARDER!" the chipmunk flew back down the stairs as the door broke off its hinges to see Amy, Blaze, Silver and Marine, the pink hedgehog holding on to her hammer.

They gasped as Sally bashed into the fan lamp and the chipmunk crashed onto the floor. The six Mobians stared down at their friends worryingly for a moment before a faint. "I'm okay." was heard and they sighed in relief. Suddenly, the lamp crashed down on her and the six others cringed.

Tails ran to the phone and quickly called an ambulance.

**Yep...that's gotta hurt. Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the long wait!**

**~S.T.**


End file.
